Chuck gegen den Tag am Strand - 606
by Lea Meadow
Summary: Morgan versucht sich mit dem neuen Chuck anzufreunden und geht dabei baden. Ellie erzieht einen Durchbruch und Sarah verbringt einen Tag am Strand. Nur Doc. Heller ist unzufrieden, doch das ändert sich als sie eine neue Bekanntschaft macht.


Chuck gegen den Tag am Strand - 6.06

Chuck vs. the day at the beach – 6.06

Er war auf dem Planeten der Idioten gestrandet, von dem es kein entkommen gab und die kleinen grünen Männchen hier, ließen auf kein intelligentes Leben schließen. Besonders dieser Morgan trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Andauernd erzählte er Storys über ihre wundervolle Freundschaft. Von Halloweenpartys, bei denen sie zusammen als Wurm verkleidet waren. Oder von Videospielmarathons die sich über Tage hingezogen hatten. Dieser kleine bärtige Mann wollte ihn davon überzeugen ein genauso großer Nerd-Volltrottel zu sein wie er selbst einer war. Charles sah an sich herunter und seufzte tief. Leider fiel es schwer in diesen Klamotten das Gegenteil zu behaupten. Er trug ein kurzärmliges Hemd und einen Taschenschoner. Einen _"Taschenschoner"_. Nerd Herder! Oh Gott wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Gerade als er sich fragte wie er wohl am besten türmte, sprach Casey ihn an. Colonel John Casey war der einzige den er hier respektierte. Der Mann war eine Legende und Charles betrachtete ihn als Gleichgesinnten. Ihn jedoch in diesem grünen Buy More-Poloshirt ernst zu nehmen viel nicht leicht.

„Und? Wie ist der erster Tag bis her?"

„Es ist gut möglich dass ich heute noch Amok laufe. Wie hast du es nur so lange in diesem Laden ausgehalten?"

Casey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, am Anfang war es echt hart. Das Buy More ist nichts für Warmduscher, das kann ich dir sagen. Du brauchst einen eisernen Willen und stahl harte Nerven."

„Aber die Kunden sind unhöflich und herablassend, vorhin hat mich einer Computerfutzi genannt."

„Wie hast du reagiert?"

„Sagen wir einfach er kommt nie wieder. Fast noch schlimmer sind aber die Mitarbeiter. Was ist das? Ein soziales Experiment der CIA? Machen sie irgendwelche Tests mit denen…"

„Nein, nein. Die waren schon so als wir her gekommen sind. Apropos, sei nett, da kommt Jeff."

Jeff hob die Hand zum Gruß und wirkte recht zufrieden. Wieder im Buy More zu sein hatte sich für ihn angefühlt als würde er nach Hause kommen. In ein vernachlässigtes und heruntergewirtschaftetes zu Hause, aber immerhin.

„Hey Jungs. Schön das ihr auch wieder da seid. Chuck, ich habe gehört dass es dir wieder besser geht?"

Charles sah Casey an der ihm aufmuntern zu nickte.

„Ja…Jeff. Mir geht es wieder besser. Hör zu, das was da in diesem Auktionshaus passiert ist, tut mir echt leid. Ich hätte nicht auf deinen kleinen Freund schießen dürfen."

„Ach, schon in Ordnung. Wir haben uns da in was eingemischt das einfach zu groß für uns war. Auch Lester versteht das."

„Ehrlich?" Charles wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Du meinst er nimmt es mir nicht mehr übel."

Jeff winkte ab. „Aber nein. Vergeben und vergessen."

„Super. Da bin ich aber erleichtert, dann bis später." Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich zusammen mit Casey, schlug aber noch mit der Faust kräftig auf den Nerd Herd-Tresen und wurde dafür mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei belohnt.

Jeff schüttelte dem Kopf als er sich zu Lester herunter beugte der sich unter dem Tresen versteckt hatte.

„Du benimmst dich lächerlich."

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Du benimmst dich lächerlich. Vergeben und vergessen, ha. Das ich nicht lache. Der Kerl wollte mich umbringen."

Lester klang leicht hysterisch, was allerdings nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Den rechten Arm trug er immer noch in einer Schlinge.

„Es ist nicht zu fassen dass wir wieder im Buy More sind. Und warum arbeiten die beiden auch wieder hier?"

„Casey hat mir erzählt das Chuck gerade so eine Art Krise durch macht und etwas Entspannung braucht."

Lester kroch aus seinem Versteck. „Krise, oh ja. So nennt man das also. Wir müssen den Typ im Auge behalten, wir müssen…"

„Gar nichts machen. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Wir waren nicht gerade gut in diesem Spionage-Kram."

„Sprich bitte nur für dich. Ich habe meine wahre Bestimmung gefunden."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Ich sage dir, dieser neue Charles ist ein ganz fieser Hund. Der plant etwas und mich auszuschalten war der erste Punkt auf seiner Liste."

„Du wirst paranoid."

Lester hatte nur ein mitleidiges Lächeln für seinen alten Freund übrig. „Oh Jeff. Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. Wie gerne würde ich die Welt aus deinen naiven Augen betrachten können. Aber jetzt komm, es gibt Arbeit zu erledigen und ich meine nicht die Arbeit im Buy More. Das…wollte ich nur klar stellen."

Absatz

Morgan fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Big Mike führte ihn durch das Buy More, das wirklich schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

„Tja Junge. Es liegt nicht am neuen Besitzer. Diese guten Menschen geben sich wirklich alle Mühe, aber wir haben harte Konkurrenz in letzter Zeit und… Ach wem will ich etwas vor machen. Seit dem die Hälfte der Belegschaft auf und davon ist geht der Laden den Bach runter. Nicht das ich Jeff und Lester vermisst hätte, aber Chuck und du waren einer harter Schlag. Aber jetzt seid ihr wieder da."

Das Grinsen des großen Mannes war ansteckend, doch Morgan wollte eins klar stellen. „Ja wir sind wieder da, aber nur vorrübergehend. Wir werden nicht lange bleiben Big Mike."

„Oh ich weiß doch wie das läuft. Ihr habt euch wo anders umgesehen und erkannt dass das Buy More euer Zuhause ist. Ich meine die Welt da draußen ist hart und grausam, aber jetzt seid ihr in den Schoss der Familie zurückgekehrt."

Ohne Vorwarnung umarmte Big Mike Morgan so heftig das dieser ein paar Knochen knacksen hörte. „Ich…freu…mich…auch. Au, meine Milz."

„Aber nur fürs Protokoll, ICH bin jetzt Filialleiter. Damit das klar ist."

„Oh, keine Sorge. Ich…"

Hinter Morgan war Charles wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. „Was? Du bist nicht mehr Filialleiter dieses wunderbaren äh… Geschäftes? Wird dir das nicht fehlen? Die Macht, das Prestige? Welchen Sinn hat dein Leben jetzt noch? Bleib stark Bruder."

Charles tätschelte ihm die Schulter und ging weiter, vorbei an einem Kunden der ganz offensichtlich eine Frage hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Mike ihm nach. „Was ist nur los mit dem Jungen. Er benimmt sich wie ein komplettes Arschloch."

Da konnte Morgan ihm nicht wiedersprechen.

Absatz

Casey war wieder in der Festung und überwachte Charles über die Kameras die überall im Buy More angebracht waren. Er beobachtete wie der neue Chuck gerade eine Kundin zum Weinen brachte, als Morgen herein kam und sich laut stöhnend auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Er ist ein Arschloch."

„Wer?" Natürlich wusste Casey wen Morgen meinte.

„Charles. Oder wie ich ihn ab jetzt nenne – den bösen Chuck. Er ist ein Arschloch. Er benimmt sich wie einer der Kerle vor denen er mich als Kind immer in Schutz genommen hat. Er benimmt sich wie du früher."

„Er ist dein bester Freund."

Morgen machte ein Gesicht als hätte man seinen Hund überfahren. „Das war er mal. Es ist als wäre mein bester Freund weg und durch diesen arroganten, herablassenden…"

„Du warst es doch der gesagt hat das Chuck immer noch da ist. Außerdem hat Chuck auch zu dir gehalten als du in deinem Intersect-Arschloch-Modus warst."

„Oh Gott, ja die Strähnchen. Ich erinnere mich."

Casey brummte vielsagend. „Genau. Das mindeste was du tun kannst ist sein Verhalten hin zu nehmen und ihm beizustehen. So wie er das auch bei dir getan hat."

„Du hast natürlich recht. Aber was ist wenn Chuck nie wieder der Alte wird?

„Versuch doch einfach Charles etwas näher kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht findest du ihn ja doch ganz nett und lernst ein paar neue Seiten an ihm kennen."

„Du meinst ich soll das Beste aus der Sache machen?"

„Ein altes Sprichwort bei der Armee lautet: Wenn dich das Leben in einen Schützengraben steckt, umzingelt von schwerer Infanterie, mitten in einem Mienenfeld, dann…"

„Mach Limonade draus?" Morgan glaubte den Kern der Sache erfasst zu haben.

„Nicht ganz, aber nah dran."

Absatz

Charles hatte gewartet bis Casey und Morgen die Festung verlassen hatten, bevor er selbst dort Zuflucht suchte. Er brauchte dringend etwas Abstand von diesem Nerd-Zeug.

„Hi." Sarah grüßte zögerlich.

„Oh, hi." Er hatte nicht erwartet hier auf sie zu treffen. In ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich unzulänglich. Ein Gefühl das er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Er war der Intersect. Er verfügte über unglaubliches Wissen, perfekte Reflexe, so gut wie niemand konnte ihm das Wasser reichen und doch… In Sarahs Gegenwart bekam er das Gefühl nicht gut genug zu sein. Nicht der zu sein der er sein sollte. Sie war wohl der Hauptgrund warum er überhaupt versuchte sein altes Ich wieder zu bekommen.

„Störe ich?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ich erwarte einen Anruf von General Beckman."

„Ach so."

Eine Pause entstand, die unangenehmer nicht hätte sein können. Beide öffneten den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schlossen ihn jedoch gleichzeitig wieder.

„Entschuldigung. Wolltest du was sagen?" Charles kam sich wie ein Schuljunge vor.

„Ich wollte nur fragen wie dein erster Tag war?"

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein würde ich lieber meinen Kopf in eine Mikrowelle stecken, als noch einmal da hoch zu gehen. Hat mir dieser Job wirklich einmal gefallen?"

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gefallen ist vielleicht etwas zu viel gesagt. Wir dachten vertraute Orte würden dir vielleicht helfen…"

„Mir helfen mich an Chuck Bartowski zu erinnern. Ja, schon klar. Hat dir das Damals geholfen?"

Sie hatte ihm erzählt dass sie ebenfalls große Gedächtnislücken durch den Intersect erlitten hatte.

„Etwas."

Das war nicht unbedingt die Antwort die er sich erhofft hatte. Eine erneute peinliche Stille blieb ihnen jedoch erspart als General Beckman vor ihnen auf dem Monitor erschien.

„Sie sind beide hier, sehr gut. Ich habe Neuigkeiten. Meine Vorgesetzten haben endlich den Zugriff auf die Arbeit von Doktor Heller erlaubt. Ellie steht nun jede Datei und jede Notiz über den neuen Intersect zu Verfügung."

„Das ist großartig General. Damit wird Ellie bestimmt bald Fortschritte erzielen." Sarah sah ein Fünkchen Hoffnung.

„Bis dahin sollten sie sich ruhig verhalten und…"

„Moment. Soll das heißen ich soll hier bleiben?" Charles sah ungläubig von einer zur anderen.

„Das können sie nicht machen. In diesem Laden werde ich verrückt. Haben sie nicht irgendeine Mission für mich. Ich wäre auch mit einer Kleinen zufrieden."

„Chuck, ich glaube nicht…"

Doch er beachtete Sarahs Einwand nicht. „Ich bin ihr bester Agent. Der einzige voll funktionierende Intersect der Welt. Wollen sie mich hier wirklich versauern lassen?"

„Also es gäbe da schon…" Beckman sah unsicher zu Sarah, die aber nicht erkennen ließ was sie davon hielt.

„Sven Gustafson ist wieder aufgetaucht. Nach dem kleinen Dilemma das ihnen da passiert ist, war er untergetaucht, doch nun hat er wieder Kontakt zu seinem alten Freund aufgenommen."

„Dem Auktionator? Warum sollte er das tun. Das Risiko ist viel zu groß." Charles verstand Gustafsons Vorgehen nicht.

„Es ist ein Rätsel. Eines das sie hoffentlich lösen können. Nach unseren Informationen sucht er einen Hehler für eine goldene Inka-Maske. Wir hatten ja schon einmal einen Fall mit einer solchen Maske, erinnert mich an die guten alten Zeiten. Sie nicht auch?"

Als Beckman die verständnislosen Blicke sah fuhr sie schnell fort.

„Also, ihre Aufgabe ist es die Maske sicher zu stellen und Gustafson fest zu nehmen. Er wird äußerst vorsichtig sein also diesmal bitte keine unerwünschten Überraschungen. Gustafson möchte sich hier mit ihm treffen."

Beckman verschwand und an ihrer Stelle erschienen Aufnahmen eines exklusiven Spa-Clubs auf dem Bildschirm. Es handelte sich um eine Werbeanzeige die totale Erholung versprach, wenn man das nötige Kleingeld besaß.

„Etwas Entspannung wird ihnen allen gut tun."

Absatz

Morgan war nervös. Er saß auf einem kleinen weißen Sessel, der bei der kleinsten Bewegung von ihm umzukippen drohte. Wer entwarf nur solche Möbel? Der Vorraum des Spa-Clubs war voll mit unbequemen Sitzgelegenheiten und in einem geradezu grellen Weiß gehalten. Von Entspannung konnte Morgan noch nichts spüren. Gerade als er glaubte einen Krampf in der rechten Pobacke zu bekommen, wurde er von einer überfreundlichen Angestellten aufgerufen.

„Mr. Carmicheal. Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Christi und werde sie herumführen. Sie sind zum ersten Mal in unserer kleinen Oase?"

„Oh, ja. Ein Geschäftspartner hat sie mir empfohlen. Er wollte mich hier treffen, in der Bar."

Sie lachte und ihre Zähne blitzten auf. Morgan erinnerte sie an einen gut frisierten Hai.

„Sie meinen bestimmt unsere Gemüsesaftbar. Ich kann den Sprossen-Mojito empfehlen. Ihr Darm wird es ihnen danken."

„Gut. Es wird Zeit unser Verhältnis zu verbessern."

Absatz

Es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten bis Christi ihre Führung beendet hatte. Der Club hatte unter anderem sieben Saunen, etliche Joga- und Fitnesskurse, sowie ein riesiges Schwimmbad zu bieten. Direkt darüber befand sich die Bar. Sie war wie ein Balkon angelegt von dem man zu den Badegästen hinunter blicken konnte. Eine Glaskuppel diente zur Abtrennung und hielt Feuchtigkeit, sowie Lärm fern. Morgan hielt es für seltsam sich beim schwimmen von betrunkenen Bar-Gästen begaffen zu lassen, doch Chrisi hatte recht behalten. Es gab keinen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol in diesem Laden. Morgan studierte die Karte als er von der Barkeeperin angesprochen wurde.

„Guten Tag der Herr, die Empfehlung des Tages ist unser Rote-Bete-Cosmo."

Morgan blickte auf und sah Sarah, die mit Ihrer braunen Perücke schrecklich fremd aussah.

„Äh, ja. Wieso nicht. Klingt…gut. Naja, nicht wirklich gut, aber…"

„Ganz ruhig. Versuch wenigstens dich wie ein Profi zu verhalten." Der Rüffel kam von Charles der sich neben Morgan setzte und einen Grünkern-Daiquiri bestellte.

„Wo warst du so lange? Gustafson muss jede Minute hier auftauchen. Foster ist bereit."

Unauffällig deutete Chuck zu dem fetten Mann der in einer Ecke saß und den Badegästen zusah. Erik Foster hatte sich, nach etwas Druck der CIA bereiterklärt mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten. Andernfalls hätten einige Jahre Gefängnis auf ihn gewartet.

„Tut mir leid. Bin ja da. Wo ist Casey?"

„Auf dem Dach. Er wollte sicherstellen das Gustafson nicht noch einmal mit einem Helikopter entkommt. Obwohl ich das für überflüssig halte. Diese Mission ist nun wirklich keine große Sache, das hätte ich auch alleine geschafft." Charles nippte an seinem Drink und verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so große Töne spucken. Immerhin ist er dir beim ersten Mal entkommen und…" Bei den letzten Worten war Morgans Stimme immer leiser geworden, bis sie kaum noch ein Flüstern war. Grund dafür war Charles strenger Blick, den Morgan mehr als nur ein bisschen bedrohlich empfand. „…also, ich meine ja nur. Früher hättest du…"

„Ja, ja. Früher war ich netter, besser und sowieso ein Heiliger."

„Naja, netter warst du auf jeden Fall und wir konnten reden. Ich hätte dir von meinem misslungenen Heiratsantrag bei Alex erzählt und das sie seitdem nicht bei mir angerufen hat. Und du hättest mit mir über … naja. Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach für dich immer nur zu hören wie toll Chuck war und wie wenig ihr gemeinsam habt. Immerhin seid ihr ja eigentlich die Selbe Person. Das ist bestimmt nicht einfach für dich."

Morgan glaubte mal wieder zu viel gesagt zu haben und hielt den Mund. Charles war Derjenige der das Schweigen brach.

„Alex ist Caseys Tochter, oder? Und seit dem habt ihr nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen?" Er klang ehrlich interessiert. „Warum hast du sie nicht angerufen?"

„Sie meinte sie bräuchte Zeit und wolle nachdenken."

Charles pfiff durch die Zähne. „Das kling nicht gut. Du solltest was tun und zwar bald."

„Glaubst du?"

„Ja, aber zuerst werden wir uns diesen Koffer schnappen."

„Welchen…oh. Verstehe."

Ein Mann mit einem Koffer hatte den Raum betreten und sich Foster gegenüber gesetzt. Leider handelte es sich nicht um Gustafson, den der Fremde war eindeutig asiatischer Abstammung.

„Hätten wir uns denken können das Gustafson nicht noch einmal persönlich aufkreuzt. Verdammt. Zum Glück haben wir Foster verwanzt."

Morgan hörte durch den Empfänger in seinem Ohr Fosters Stimme und auch die Angst die darin lag. „Wer sind sie? Wo ist Sven?"

„Mr. Gustafson schickt mich um ihnen auszurichten dass er sehr enttäuscht von ihnen ist. Er hatte geglaubt sich auf sie verlassen zu können."

„Für diesen Vorfall konnte ich nun wirklich nichts, ich…"

Morgan sah besorgt zu Charles. „Sollten wir nicht eingreifen? Klingt nicht als würde dieser Kerl Foster was verkaufen wollen."

Doch Charles schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Der Fremde verzog keine Miene als er Foster unterbrach. „Und für die drei CIA Agenten die uns gerade überwachen. Können sie für die etwas?"

Charles stand betont langsam auf. „Jetzt greifen wir ein."

Sarah zog eine Waffe, doch der Asiat hielt nur triumphierend den Koffer in die Höhe.

„Das würde ich mir an ihrer Stelle genau überlegen. Außer sie möchten uns und die ganzen Leute hier in die Luft jagen."

„Da ist ne Bombe drin oder?" Morgan kannte die Antwort, konnte sich die Frage aber nicht verkneifen. Die anderen Bar-Gäste zogen ebenfalls ihre Schlüsse und machten sich mit viel Lärm aus dem Staub.

„Fangt wenn ihr könnt." Er warf den Koffer fort und rannte davon, dicht gefolgt von Charles und Sarah. Morgan entschied sich für die Verfolgung des Koffers. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Bluff, und es befand sich gar keine Bombe darin, falls doch sollte sich wohl irgendjemand darum kümmern. Dieser Irre hatte ihn über die Brüstung, bis fast in die Mitte der Glaskuppel geworden. Morgan schluckte schwer und kletterte über das Geländer. Er musst sich ein kleines Stück fallen lassen um auf die Kuppel zu kommen und traute sich dann kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten. Es sah aus als würde er auf Luft treten. Die Leute unter ihm im Schwimmbad flüchteten in Panik. Mittlerweiel war er aber sicher das sich keine Bombe im Koffer befand. Bestimmt wäre sie bei dem Aufprall explodiert. Bestimmt. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel als er die Schlösser des Koffers aufschnappen lies.

„Das war ja klar." Es WAR eine Bombe darin und was für eine. Neben Morgans Ohr pfiff Jemand und er hätte vor Schreck fast einen Herzanfall bekommen.

„Herr Gott. Willst du mich umbringen?"

Charles stand neben ihm und wirkte ernsthaft Besorgt. „Nein. Aber die wird es. Beeindruckende Konstruktion. Siehst du die Zeitschaltuhr? Wir haben noch zwei Minuten, könnte knapp werden."

„Dann beeil dich bitte mit dem entschärfen, ich muss meine Unterwäsche wechseln."

„Die kann ich nicht entschärfen, nicht mit so wenig Zeit."

Morgan wäre am liebsten schreiend weg gerannt, nur wo hin? „Du musst sie aber entschärfen, sonst gehen wir alle drauf und ich habe Alex noch nicht gesagt das ich sie liebe und…"

„Kannst du schwimmen?" Charles sah an der Bombe vorbei hinunter zu dem glitzernden Wasser.

„Was? Ja. Warum?"

Charles zog seine Waffe und hielt sie senkrecht nach unten. „Marco…"

Als er schoss zersplitterte die Glaskuppel und sie vielen zusammen dem Pool entgegen. Morgan war sich sicher entweder durch die Bombe, die Glasscherben, oder den Aufprall zu sterben. E schrie aus Leibes Kräften. „…Poolooo!"

Absatz

Kleine Pfützen sammelten sich zu ihren Füßen als sie im Aufzug standen. Morgan umklammerte den Koffer mit der durch das Chlorwasser unschädlich gemachten Bombe. Er war nicht gestorben, nicht einmal verletzt, würde aber wohl nie wieder Marco-Polo spielen können.

„Siehst du. War keine große Sache." Charles strich sich das nasse Haar zurück und glättete seinen Kragen. Morgans Bart tropfte als er ihm antwortete.

„Eigentlich wäre dir dieser Typ entkommen wenn Sarah nicht gewesen wäre. Immerhin hätte nicht einmal der Intersect beides gleichzeitig machen können. Abgesehen davon hättest du uns fast umgebracht…"

Charles wollte zu einer herablassenden Antwort ansetzen, doch Morgan redete einfach immer weiter.

„…trotzdem war das der totale Wahnsinn. Du warst großartig. Woher wusstest du das Chlorwasser das Ding ausschaltet? Natürlich, der Intersect weiß alles. Das war wie früher. Der totale Wahnsinn."

Soviel unverhohlene Begeisterung brachte Charles aus der Fassung. Er hatte mit einem Vorwurf gerechnet.

In der Empfangshalle wartete eine aufgebrachte Christi auf sie.

„Was ist passiert, was reden hier alle von einer Evakuierung? Wieso sind sie nass?"

Charles ging gar nicht auf sie ein. „Der Aufenthalt hier hat uns sehr gefallen, allerdings ist das Wasser im Schwimmbad eine Spur zu kalt."

Absatz

„Ist das ein Gehirn? Oh Gott, das ist ein Gehirn."

Morgan und Sarah hatten Ellies Labor betreten, das ihr von der CIA in der Festung eingerichtet worden war. Sie sezierte gerade etwas bei dem Morgans Magen Purzelbäume schlug.

„Ja, das ist es. Andrea Moss Gehirn um genau zu sein. Das heißt, das was noch davon übrig ist."

„Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" Sarah lies der Anblick kalt, sie hatte schon schlimmeres gesehen. Ellie sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und stöhnte leise.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?

Sie stieß sich mit dem Bürostuhl ab und rollte zu einem Schreibtisch auf dem mehrere Computerbildschirme standen. „Ich glaube Dad´s Arbeit beruht hierauf."

Sie zeigte auf eine Reihe wellenförmiger Linien die vor ihnen über die Bildschirme liefen. Morgan erinnerte dass an ein Musikvideo das er mal gesehen hatte.

„Und was ist das?"

„Gehirnwellen. Heller glaubte es seien Dad´s aber ich halte sie für Chucks. Dad muss das aufgezeichnet haben als Chuck noch ein kleiner Junge war. Damals hatte er doch versehendlich den allerersten Intersect geladen. Jetzt seht euch das an."

Ellie klickte mit der Maus, und weitere Wellen erschienen, die sich auf die alten wie eine Schablode legten. Sie stimmten fast überein, aber eben nur fast.

„Das waren Andreas, diese Abweichungen haben sie durchdrehen lassen. Naja, ihre labile Persönlichkeit war auch keine große Hilfe. Dad hat diesen Intersect extra für Chuck geschrieben und Heller konnte ihn nicht für andere Menschen kompatibel machen. Deshalb hat sie sich Menschen mit ähnlichen Gehinrwellenmustern gesucht. Beunruhigend dass das eine Psychopathin und ein Gewaltverbrecher waren, oder?"

„Wie hilft uns das weiter?"

„Leider sind alle meine Versuche den neuen Intersect zu unterdrücken, oder zu löschen erfolglos gewesen. Aber was Dad da entwickelt hat war im Grunde ein Reparaturprogramm das alle schädlichen Dateien in Chucks Kopf eliminieren sollte. Chuck hat das erkannt, deshalb wollte er auch dieses Up-Date. Er hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet das Heller es so dermaßen verpfuschen würde."

„Also hätte das Up-Date Chuck helfen sollen? Warte, du schlägst doch nicht etwa vor noch ein Programm in Chucks Gehirn zu laden?" Sarah war alles andere als begeistert.

„Doch und zwar Dad´s unverändertes Programm. Sarah, er wollte Chuck damit helfen und ich bin mir sicher das es das auch kann."

Sarah fühlte sich hilflos und wusste das es keine andere Möglichkeit gab außer Ellie zu vertrauen. „Gut. Du bist die Expertin."

„Äh, Sarah. Da ist noch etwas. Morgan, würdest du uns bitte kurz alleine lassen. Danke."

Morgan war sogar froh den Raum verlassen zu können. Der Anblick dieses zerstückelten Gehirns würde ihn noch verfolgen.

„Sarah, gibt es Aufzeichnungen deiner Gehirnwellenmuster vor dem Gedächtnisverlust?"

Sarah war verwirrt, solch eine Frage hörte man nicht oft.

„Es könnte sein das die CIA welche hat. Die jährlichen Gesundheitschecks waren immer SEHR gründlich. Warum?"

„Heller konnte Dad´s Programm nicht verändern, ich aber schon. Ich könnte es anpassen, so dass das Reparaturprogramm auch bei dir funktioniert. Der Schaden der vom Intersect angerichtet wurde, könnte so behoben werden."

„Du meinst ich könnte mein Gedächtnis zurück bekommen?"

„Vielleicht. Ich will nichts versprechen aber den Versuch ist es wert."

„Wann bist du soweit?"

„Sobald ich deine Daten haben und General Beckman mir Zutritt zu diesem schwarzen Intersect verschafft."

Absatz

Lester war gelinde gesagt frustriert. Er hatte geplant sich an Morgan dran zu hängen um so ihre neue Mission in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dummerweise hatte Casey ihn ertappt und ihn in die Toilette gesperrt. Von der Erniedrigung einmal abgesehen traf es Lester hart das Jeff nicht da gewesen war um ihm beizustehen. Wo trieb sich dieser unnütze Kerl nur wieder einmal herum?

Zwei Stunden später, als sich Lester fragte warum ihn noch niemand vermisste, klopfte es an die Toilettentür.

„Lester bist du da drin?" Es war Jeff.

„Das wird aber auch Zeit. Wo warst du? Ich bin schon seit Stunden hier drin."

Jeff öffnete die Tür die mit einem Besenstiel verriegelt gewesen war und Lester stürmte an ihm vorbei.

„Hast du Morgan gesehen? Oder Chuck?"

„Nein, aber ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Komm mit."

Jeff führte ihn nach Draußen, wo der verwahrlosteste Van stand den Lester je gesehen hatte. Jemand hatte versucht ihn zu streichen, was die Rostflecken allerdings nicht beeindruckt hatte.

„Ist das…"

„Mein alter Van, ja. Mum hat ihn mir zurück gegeben. Sie meint sie braucht ihn nicht mehr. Hat was mit ihrer Bewährung zu tun, lange Geschichte."

„Und?"

„Damit haben wir unseren alten Tourbus wieder zurück."

Lester winkte ab. „Nein, nein. Mit der Musik bin ich durch. Das ist nichts für mich."

„Unsinn, du wurdest enttäuscht. Das verstehe ich, aber deshalb darfst du nicht aufgeben."

„Schön, dann mach du doch weiter. Ich bin an etwas wirklich Großem dran. Charles Bartowski hat Dreck am Stecken, das sagt mir mein Urin und ich werde es beweisen."

Jeff hatte das kommen sehen und war zu einem Kompromiss bereit. „Was hältst du von einem Deal? Ich helfe dir Charles auszuspionieren, wenn du dafür weiter mit mir an unserer Musikkariere arbeitest. Wie klingt das?"

Lester strich sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. Er wollte nachdenklich aussehen, hatte seine Entscheidung aber schon längst getroffen. Grinsend reichte er seinem alten Freund die Hand.

„Deal."

Absatz

Sarah stand im schwarzen Intersect-Raum und versuchte sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wenigstens war Charles bei ihr, leider wirkte auch er alles andere als zuversichtlich.

„Danke dass du uns vertraust. Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich in deiner Situation genauso handeln würde."

Charles versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ach, es ist doch nur eine Art Anti-Virus-Programm das in meinen Kopf gepflanzt wird und meine Persönlichkeit grundlegend verändern soll. Warum sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?"

Sarah Lachte. Wenigstens seinen Humor konnten sie nicht löschen.

„Außerdem bist du ja auch hier."

„Ja, damit habe ich mir auch gerade Mut gemacht." Sarah nahm seine Hand und er erwiderte die Geste mit leichtem Druck.

„Okay, seid ihr bereit?" Ellies Stimme klang blechern über die Lautsprecher.

„Alles o.k. bei euch? Morgan und Casey sind auch hier, in wenigen Momenten ist alles vorbei. Dann wollen wir mal. Eins… zwei…"

Die Bildschirme überall um sie herum erwachten zum leben. Sarah ließ Charles Hand erst los als sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Absatz

Sarah kam wieder zu sich, musste jedoch einen Moment warten bis die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen. Chuck neben ihr kam etwas schneller auf die Beine. Er reichte ihr die Hand um ihr beim aufstehen zu helfen, hielt aber plötzlich inne. Sarah folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte ebenfalls. Eine flache Scheibe war unter der Konsole befestigt. Die blinkenden Zahlen darauf zählten rückwärts: 9…8… Chuck zog Sarah hoch und so schnell sie konnten rannten sie Richtung Ausgang. Es war einer dieser Momente in dem das Leben wie ein Film vor einem abläuft. Als Sarah um ihr Leben rannte und Chucks Hand dabei fest umklammer hielt, wurde ihr klar das ihr Film um viele Zehnen erweiter worden war. Chuck riss die Tür auf und sie eilten hindurch, doch als er sie gerade hinter sich schließen wollte detonierte der Sprengsatz. Die Druckwelle riss die Tür aus den Angeln und schleuderte sie, zusammen mit den zwei Menschen dahinter fort. Sarah fühlte sich als würde ihr alle Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Dann wurde es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schwarz um sie herum.

Absatz

Casey war ausgebildet in Stresssituationen ruhig zu bleiben und nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Als er sich nun jedoch durch die Trümmer kämpfte die vom Intersect-Raum übriggeblieben waren, viel es ihm schwer Ellies Schluchzen auszublenden.

„Sarah! Chuck?"

_Sie hatten die Bombe früh genug entdeckt. Sie waren weit genug von der Explosion entfernt gewesen. Ihre Überlebenschancen waren gut. _

„Sarah! Verdammt, sag was."

Absatz

Sarah lag am Strand. Sie konnte den warmen Sand unter sich fühlen und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. Das Geschrei der Möwen und das rauschen des Meeres mischten sich zu einer leisen Melodie. Sie drehte sich zu Chuck der schlafend neben ihr lag und legte eine Hand auf eine Brust. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam, sein Herz schien im selben Rhythmus der Wellen zu schlagen. _Gott sei Dank, er lebte. _Aber warum war sie deswegen überhaupt besorgt gewesen? Heute war einer der wenigen Tage ohne Mission und sie hatten vor später noch in ihr Lieblingslokal zu gehen…nein. Etwas stimmte nicht. Dieser Tag war vor fast drei Jahren gewesen. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder. Der Traum brach über ihr zusammen und die Realität stürzte auf sie ein. Das Rauschen der Wellen und die Wärme der Sonne kamen von den Flammen die nicht weit von ihr züngelten. In dem kreischenden Rufen der Möwen konnte Sarah nun Caseys Stimme erkennen er ihren Namen rief. Chuck war zwar noch bewusstlos schien aber weitgehend unverletzt.

„Hier, wir sind hier!"

Sarah hustete als sie Casey antwortete, da der Qualm um sie herum immer dichter wurde. Für die Tränen auf ihren Wangen gab es jedoch einen anderen Grund. Sie erinnerte sich. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Vergangenheit, an Chuck, an Alles von dem sie geglaubt hatte es nie zurück zu bekommen. Nur selten war ein Mensch, umgeben von Flammen und Schutt je so glücklich gewesen.

Absatz

Lancaster war ein junger aufstrebender CIA-Agent und General Beckman hatte schon früh in seine Zukunft investiert. Seitdem ihre besten Leute vorzeitig in „Rente" gegangen waren, hatte sie auch gar keine andere Wahl als sich anderweitig um zu sehe. Leider fehlte Lancaster der schneid. Immer wenn er vor ihr stand um Bericht ab zu geben, schien er unter schweren Herzrhythmusstörungen zu leiden, die ihn jederzeit dahinraffen konnten. Die roten Flecken auf seinem Gesicht zeigten Beckman das er heute wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten für sie hatte.

„Was gibt es Lancaster? Nun reden sie schon."

Er stand wie ein Häufchen Elend in ihrem Büro und wagte kaum sie anzusehen.

„Ja Mam. Also sie gaben mir doch den Befehl ein Auge auf Doktor Heller zu haben."

Beckman nickte. „Keine Ahnung wie sie es geschafft hat ihren Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Wen es nach mir ging würde sie ein paar Jahre schmoren. Was ist jetzt mit ihr?"

„Sie hat doch die Erlaubnis erhalten eine Versuchsperson aus der Haft zu holen um ihre Experimente weiter zu führen."

„Jaaa…" Wann würde der Man nur zum Punkt kommen?

„Also, das hat sie auch getan. Jemanden aus der Haft geholt meine ich."

„Lancaster!"

„Es war nur nicht Victor Johnson."

Absatz

Fünf Stunden zuvor:

Heller schritt durch den langen Gang des CIA-Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses. In jeder dieser Zellen steckte ein Mann oder eine Frau die, wenn es nach der CIA ging, nie wieder das Tageslicht zu sehen bekamen. Heller hatte all ihre Verbindungen nutzen und jeden Gefallen einfordern müssen, doch sie würde Victor hier heraus holen können. Sicher, Victor war nicht ihre erste Wahl und nach dem was er sich Geleistet hatte wäre es ein Genuss ihn im Gefängnis verrotten zu lassen. Doch man hatte ihr klar gemacht dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte überhaupt eine zweite Chance zu bekommen. Ihr Budget war zu einem Minimum zusammen gestrichen und Victor war die einzige Testperson die man ihr noch anvertraute. Unter strengen Auflagen allerdings. Sie würde all ihre Ergebnisse Beckman vorlegen müssen. Heller ballte die Hand zur Faust und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tief ins Fleisch. Sie hasste diese kleine Frau zutiefst. Allerdings nicht so sehr wie sie Sarah Walker hasste. Ohne dieses blonde Flittchen hätte Charles nicht gegen sie rebelliert und alles wäre gut geworden. Ein Wachmann reichte hier ein Klemmbrett mit den Entlassungsformularen.

„Hier müssen sie unterschreiben, und hier muss noch der Name des Häftlings eingetragen werden. Wie heißt er noch mal?"

Heller wollte schon antworten als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Sie wer selbst überrascht davon, wie kam sie nur auf solch eine Idee? Es könnte funktionieren, doch falls man sie erwischte wäre dass das endgültige Aus. Abgesehen davon wäre dieser Wachmann bestimmt nicht so dumm, oder? Heller trug den Namen ein und unterschrieb. Der Wächter ging vor und führte sie zu der Zelle. Er blickte immer wieder auf die Formulare und Heller bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. War sie doch zu weit gegangen?

„Den wollen sie mit nehmen? Sind sie sich sicher?"

„Ich habe die Erlaubnis einen Gefangenen für das Intersect-Programm mitzunehmen. Oder etwa nicht?" Sie versuchte so viel Autorität auszustrahlen wie möglich und es schien zu funktionieren.

„Ja, sicher. Das ist seine Zelle." Er schloss auf und sie trat hinein. Der Inhaftierte hatte offensichtlich nicht mit Besuch gerechnet und sah sie fragend an. Doch jeder Zweifel war von Heller abgefallen, Walker und Beckman hätten sich niemals mit ihr anlegen sollen.

„Mein Name ist Doktor Rita Heller und ich weiß wir werden ein großartiges Team Mr. Shaw."

Ende Teil 6

document here...


End file.
